bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Rematch
|image = |conflict=Arrancar Invasion |date =October 8th |place =Karakura Town |result =Interrupted by Ulquiorra Cifer. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Shinji Hirako |side2 =*Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez |forces1 =Ichigo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo *Hollowfication Shinji: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Shunpo *Hollowfication :*Cero Rukia: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =*Swordsman- ship *Zanpakutō *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Cero *Hierro *Sonído |casual1 =*Ichigo sustains moderate injuries, Shinji is uninjured. |casual2 =*Grimmjow sustains moderate injuries. }} is the second fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who was previously demoted from the rank of Espada. It takes place above and in the streets of Karakura Town as a part of the Arrancar Invasion. Prelude In order to create a distraction which will allow the abduction of Orihime Inoue, Sōsuke Aizen sends four powerful Arrancar - Luppi Antenor, Yammy Llargo, Grimmjow, and Wonderweiss Margela - to Karakura Town. Upon exiting the Garganta, the four encounter Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and his front guard - Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa - who were training in Karakura Park. Recently demoted from his rank as 6th Espada, Grimmjow, finding the person he is after - Ichigo - is not among them, heads off alone to find him.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 7-11 Meanwhile, at the Visored warehouse, Ichigo is struggling against Love Aikawa and Kensei Muguruma, who are trying to keep him from leaving to fight the Arrancar, saying he is not yet ready to face them. When Shinji Hirako tells them to let him go, Ichigo leaves in a hurry to search for his enemy.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 16-17 Soon after Ichigo leaves the warehouse, he runs into Grimmjow, who is standing in the air above him. When Grimmjow tells him he was looking for him, Ichigo, saying he was too, tells Grimmjow he intends to show him how much he has changed since they last met.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 18-19 Battle When Ichigo releases his Bankai, Grimmjow reminds him how his Bankai was not of much use against him during their last fight, prompting Ichigo to state it was his Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō which gave Grimmjow the scar stretching from his throat to his waist. Before they begin sparring, Ichigo asks Grimmjow what happened to his arm. Grimmjow states he threw it away before he came, since he will not need two arms to kill his enemy. When Ichigo states this means there is no need for him to hold back, Grimmjow says if Ichigo wishes to live, he had better not hold back. Donning his Hollow mask, Ichigo realizes because he can only maintain it for eleven seconds, he cannot afford to explain the meaning of the mask to the astonished Grimmjow. He attacks, forcing Grimmjow to draw his Zanpakutō in defense, and fires a Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 7-15 Left bleeding profusely by Ichigo's attack, Grimmjow, stating such power cannot be a Shinigami's power, asks Ichigo to explain what he has been up to during the past month. Firing another Getsuga Tenshō, Ichigo, reiterating how he does not have time to explain, uses Shunpo to appear behind Grimmjow's back and fires a third Getsuga Tenshō, sending Grimmjow to the ground in a plume of smoke. As Ichigo, hoping to finish him off in a hurry, follows him, Grimmjow fires a Cero at him to block his approach. As Ichigo blocks the Cero, Grimmjow, using Sonído to appear behind him, attacks. As Ichigo, blocking, prepares to land a finishing blow, his mask disintegrates. Grinning as he sees this, Grimmjow realizes Ichigo has lost his source of power. Grimmjow's subsequent slash connects, sending Ichigo plummeting to the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 13-20 As the injured Ichigo falls towards the ground, Grimmjow, attacking him, tells Ichigo when his mask dissipated, his breathing got quicker, which means he must have been straining to keep the mask on. The former Espada admits Ichigo was able to hurt him quite a bit, but in the end, even with his new powers, Ichigo was not able to beat him.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 1-3 Hitting the ground, bouncing several times, Ichigo, rising, faces Grimmjow. When he tries to don the mask again and fails, Grimmjow, grinning again, moves to Ichigo's side and kicks him hard in the stomach. He says he does not know why Ichigo could not use the mask, but to make sure the mask stays off, he skewers Ichigo's hand to the ground. Charging a Cero, he tells Ichigo that from this distance, his head will be blown clear off. When Grimmjow's hand freezes, he, looking to his right, sees Rukia Kuchiki as she unleashes Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Unable to block it, Grimmjow is frozen where he stands by the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 10-17 Rushing to Ichigo's side, Rukia struggles to release the sword pinning him to the ground. Trying to question Ichigo about his mask, she is interrupted by Grimmjow, who frees himself from the ice. Grabbing Rukia's head, he tells her she was naive and should not have underestimated him. As Grimmjow begins charging another Cero, Ichigo, still pinned to the ground, yells Rukia's name in fear.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 17-19 Before he can fire his Cero, Grimmjow is hit by an energy blast. Everyone stares in amazement as Shinji steps into the scene. Shinji says he does not like getting involved in Shinigami fights, but since he heard the sounds of battle nearby, he could not ignore them. When Grimmjow asks if Shinji is an ally of the Shinigami, Shinji states he is not. When Grimmjow asks who he is, Shinji states it makes no difference. Agreeing, Grimmjow, saying Shinji's identity has nothing to do with killing him, pulls his sword out of Ichigo's hand and speeds towards Shinji.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, pages 1-6 When Shinji dodges, Grimmjow's attack causes extensive damage to the rooftop he was standing on. Shinji asks him to be more careful because he would feel guilty about dodging if it would mean damaging the buildings. Attacking again, Grimmjow asks if Shinji is through dodging. Stating Grimmjow must be a hot head, Shinji dons his mask. As Shinji blocks the astonished Arrancar's swing with ease, Grimmjow asks again if he is Ichigo's friend. Reiterating his answer, Shinji states his identity is of no consequence. Charging a Cero before an astounded Grimmjow's eyes, Shinji says because Grimmjow is so strong, he cannot take it easy on him.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, pages 7-12 Grimmjow diminishes most of the Cero's effect on him by launching a Cero in return, though he is still hit hard, and falls to the ground. When Shinji complements him for his quick thinking, Grimmjow, cursing at the Visored, prepares to release his Resurrección. Aftermath .]] Before he can, Ulquiorra Cifer, arriving, stops Grimmjow by grabbing his hand, telling him their mission is complete. Moments later, both Arrancar are surrounded by a Negación ray. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, as well as the other Espada sent to the town, are taken back to Hueco Mundo. Watching on in anger as they leave, Ichigo is left with words from Ulquiorra about the Arrancar's victory that day.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, pages 12-20 When Rukia tries getting help for Ichigo from Hachigen Ushōda and the Visored, Hachi tells her their Hollow-like Reiatsu is hindering Ichigo's recovery because of the nature of his wounds. He tells her to take Ichigo home and let him rest.Bleach manga; Chapter 237, pages 7-8 See Also *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight References Navigation Category:Fights